Ryuga's eerste date!
Ryuga's eerste date! ''Vervolg: Ryuga's terugkeer (deel 2) Madoka's POV Ik liet me door hem meetrekken naar de Burger King en ik was blij dat het was gestopt met regenen. Ik kon niet geloven dat ik een date had! Met hem! Ik kon het echt niet geloven! Ik kon niet geloven dat ik een date heb met degene waarop ik al zo lang verliefd ben... Ryuga. Het was gewoon niet te geloven. Wat ook niet te geloven was dat ik nog steeds zo verliefd op hem ben zelfs nadat ik wist wat er met hem en Tsuki was gebeurd... Ik hield mezelf steeds voor de domme dat hij ook op mij zou kunnen vallen. Dat gaat dus van zen langs als zen leven niet gebeuren. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en probeerde alleen maar aan de positieve dingen te denken zoals onze date. Onze date... Ik keek naar hem en bleef hem aanstaren. Toen draaide hij zich om en onze blikken kruisten zich. Mijn hart bonkte sneller en sneller. Ik keek naar beneden en ik wist dat ik vast en zeker aan het blozen was. Ik thumb|Ryuga grinnikte toen hij haar zag blozen...hoorde hem grinniken, dus had hij het vast gezien! Oh, nee!!!! Schaamte!!!! Ik schaamde zo erg dat ik hem niet meer kon aankijken. Ik keek door mijn wimpers naar onze locatie en zag dat we al bijna bij de Burger King waren. Ik keek weer naar beneden toen hij weer naar me keek. We kwamen dichter- en dichterbij de Burger King. Toen we er eindelijk waren, keek ik op en liep rustig met hem hand in hand -Ik kan het echt niet geloven! Hand in hand! Nou ja, ik heb eigenlijk geen keuze, want hij trekt me voort- de Burger King binnen. Ik bleef ernaar kijken. Hoe mijn hand in de zijne lag en hoe hij hem stevig vasthield. Hij had het door dat ik naar onze handen, die in elkaar lagen, keek. Hij grinnikte even en liet mijn hand los. Ik probeerde niet al te teleurgesteld te lijken en gelukkig was mijn blik neutraal. Ik keek voor me en zag dat we bij de deuren van de Burger King waren aangekomen. Hij deed de deur voor me open en het leek alsof hij moeite deed om beleefd te zijn. Maar ja. Ryuga blijft nu eenmaal de bad en numb boy van onze groep. Ik schonk hem een glimlach toen ik hem voorbij liep en hij schonk me er een terug. Toen hij de deur sloot, kwam hij naar me toe en pakte mijn hand weer vast. Ik rilde een beetje van de plotselinge warmte in mijn handen. Hij zag het en liet mijn hand meteen los. Ik keek teleurgesteld voor me uit en wilde mezelf slaan omdat ik zo stom was. Maar ik hield me in en zocht naar een plaats in het drukke fast-food restaurant. Ik zag geen plek waar we konden zitten. Ik was namelijk te klein... Maar Ryuga kon zonder moeite een plek vinden omdat hij een pak groter was dan ik. "Daar." zei hij en trok me door de drukke menigte. Het was er benauwd. Al die mensen die tegen elkaar werden gedrukt met mij er tussen in. Ik kreeg het benauwd. Ik kreeg bijna geen lucht meer, maar toen kwamen we aan bij een kleine open ruimte waar het rustig was. Een beetje verder van de drukke menigte. Eindelijk kreeg ik weer lucht en zette me snel op de stoel. Ik was duizelig geworden van de benauwdheid. Alles om me heen draaide. "Gaat het?" vroeg hij met moeite bezorgd. "Ja, alles gaat goed." overtuigde ik hem. "Oké." zei hij en ging er niet meer verder op in "Wat wil je eten?" vroeg hij met zijn ogen dicht. "Euh..." zei ik en nam de menu-kaart "Ik pak... Euhm... De Fish King." zei ik snel omdat ik zag dat hij zijn geduld was aan het verliezen. "Oké." zei hij en verdween in de drukke menigte... Ryuga's POV Wat was het druk. De mensen hier pletten elkaar dood, letterlijk. Ik wrond me door de menigte heen en stak voor bij de kassa. De vrouw die achter me stond was aan het klagen, maar ik negeerde haar. Toen ze me een stomp gaf op mijn rug draaide ik me om. Ik keek haar boos aan en ze kromp ineen. Ik grinnikte en draaide me weer om omdat de kassierster de bestelling vroeg. Toen ik haar aankeek, keek ze me vreemd aan. Ik keek naar het menu om te zien wat ik zou nemen. "Een menu Steakhouse Burger en een menu Fish King." zei ik snel en keek haar aan. Ze keek me verbaasd aan en ik keek geïrriteerd. "Euh... Hallo." zei ik en zwaaide met mijn hand voor haar ogen. Ze kwam weer tot bezinnen en schonk me een te verwelkomende glimlach. Ik schonk er haar geen terug. "Wat voor drinken wilt u hebben?" vroeg ze en knipperde te veel met haar ogen. Ik dacht even na en keek naar wat er te drinken was. "Euh... Voor de Fish King een Cola en hebben jullie Red Bull of bier?" vroeg ik en ze dacht even na. "We hebben geen Red Bull, maar wel Jupiler." zei ze en de kokette glimlach op haar gezicht stond me niet aan. "Oké, voor de Steakhouse Burger dan een Jupiler." zei ik en ze glimlachte nog steeds. "Komt er aan." zei ze en bleef glimlachen zelfs toen ze wegging. Ik moest zeker 5 minuten wachten voordat ik één menu kreeg. Ze schonk me een glimlach, maar ik schonk haar geen blik. Teleurgesteld ging ze thumb|left|De kassierster die flirtte...weg om het andere menu te gaan halen. Nog 5 minuten wachten. Ze kwam met een glimlach terug en gaf me het andere menu. Toen voor ze de rekening vroeg, begon ze met me te flirten; Dat haat ik zo aan meisje. Als ik ze niet interessant vind, beginnen ze te flirten en als je ze wel interessant vind, proberen ze je zo veel mogelijk te mijden. En in deze was ik absoluut niet geïnteresseerd. "Wil je nu de rekening geven." onderbrak ik haar geflirt geïrriteerd. Ze keek me teleurgesteld aan en gaf me de rekening. Tot mijn geluk had ik net genoeg voor allebei ons eten. Ik nam de menu's aan en wrong me tussen de menigte door naar de tafel waar Madoka net van plan was om weg te gaan. "Waar ga je naartoe?" vroeg ik een beetje verbaasd. "Oh, ik... ik dacht dat je weg was gegaan." gaf ze beschaamd toe. Ik grinnikte. "Nee, ik ben er nog." zei ik en legde het eten op de tafel "Ik heb Cola voor je gepakt, is dat goed?" vroeg ik. "Ja, dat is goed." zei ze met een glimlach. Ik glimlachte automatisch terug. We gingen zitten aan de twee-persoonstafel. Ik zette me over haar en begon te eten van mijn hamburger. Ik keek haar aan en realiseerde me dat ik wat vragen voor haar had. Raar genoeg. "Waarom kom je zo vroeg eten?" vroeg ik verbaasd over het uur dat ze warm komt eten. "Oh, ik heb afgesproken om met Aleksei en een paar andere vrienden naar een club te gaan. Maar omdat het ver rijden is met de bus, kunnen we niet later eten en gaan direct door, dus ga ik nu al vast eten." legde ze uit en ik werd door de een of andere reden woedend toen ze zei dat ze samen met Aleksei ging. "Zou ik ook mee mogen komen?" vroeg ik en ik was blij dat mijn stem neutraal was. "Ja, maar dan moet je wel een date hebben." legde ze weer uit. Mijn kaak verstrakte en mijn ogen zaten vol woede. "Met wie ga jij dan?" vroeg ik en ik kon het antwoord al raden. "Met Aleksei." zei ze stil, maar ik hoorde het. Ik ademde diep in en uit door mijn neusgaten die groter werden. Ik probeerde mijn woede onder controle te houden, maar dat ging moeilijk. "Ik geraak wel aan een date." verzekerde ik haar en ze leek teleurgesteld. "Oh,oké. Dan mag je mee." zei ze tegen me en keek naar beneden. We begonnen in stilte weer te eten en de stilte vond ik vreselijk. "Heb je vervoer?" vroeg ze en verbrak de stilte. Ik zuchtte omdat de stilte eindelijk verbroken was. "Ja," begon ik en dit was het goede moment... om te streven "ik heb een zwarte cabrio." vervolgde ik. "Oh,oké. Kan er zes man in?" vroeg ze aan me en ik dacht na. "Nu acht." zei ik ter informatie en ze knikte. Ik dacht even na en knikte. "Ze passen er in, maar dan moeten sommige wel op elkaars schoot." zei ik en ze dacht na. "Is goed." zei ze en begon weer te eten. "Oké." zei ik en at ook weer verder. Toen we klaar waren, ruimde ik alles op en gooide het in de vuilbak. Maar we bleven nog zitten om ons drinken naar binnen te werken. "Drink jij bier?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "Ja, is dat soms een probleem?" vroeg ik op een nogal botte toon. "Nee." zei ze en keek naar beneden. Ze nam nog een slok van haar Cola en ik herinnerde me een vraag dat ik wilde stellen. "Waarom dacht je dat ik weg was gegaan?" vroeg ik toen ze haar Cola neerzette. Snel nam ze haar Cola en begon teugen te nemen. Ze bleef drinken tot de Cola op was. "Ik ga dit even in de vuilbak gooien." zei ze om hier weg te geraken. "Oh, nee! Jij blijft zitten!" riep ik en trok haar weer op haar stoel. Ze bleef gehoorzaamd zitten en stond op het punt antwoord te geven. "Omdat je zo lang weg bleef, dacht ik dat je weg was gegaan." gaf ze eindelijk als antwoord. Ik fronste. "Het zou toch kunnen dat ik moest wachten in de rij." zei ik nog steeds fronsend. "Ja, dat wilde ik eerst geloven..." zei ze, maar maakte haar zin niet af. "Wat bedoel je daarmee?" vroeg ik nu een beetje nieuwschierig. "Wel ik wilde geloven dat je stond te wachten, maar omdat het zo lang duurde en omdat het onmogelijk is dat ik met jou een date heb, dacht ik dat je een grap met me uithaalde en er vandoor was gegaan met... iemand anders." zei ze snel, maar ik begreep elk woord. Iets viel me op. "Wat bedoel je met 'iemand anders'?" vroeg ik verbaasd. "Wel...iemand anders dan ik..." kreeg ze er met moeite uit. Ik keek naar mijn glas zodat mijn ogen niet zichtbaar waren voor haar en zodat ze niet kon zien dat ze vol ongeloof en verbaasdheid zaten. "Ben je boos op me? Want dat zou terecht zijn." zei ze en voelde zich een soort van schuldig "Je mag natuurlijk zelf kiezen met wie je uit gaat en zo. Ik heb daar niets over te beslissen. Ik had het niet moeten zeggen. Het spijt me. Wees alsjeblieft niet boos op me." zei ze snel en haar stem klonk treurig en sloeg twee keer over. Ik keek op en zag dat ze huilde. "Ik ben niet boos op je, dus huil alsjeblieft niet." het verbaasde me dat mijn stem smekend klonk. Ze veegde snel haar tranen weg, maar ze vergat er eentje. Ik veegde hem weg en bij de aanraking voelde ik een elektrische vonk. Ik trok mijn hand snel terug. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ik zag dat we allebei klaar waren met ons drinken. Ik pakte de bekers en pikte ze in de vuilbak. "Kom we gaan." zei ik toen de kartonnen bekers in de vuilbak belandde. Ze stond zonder iets te zeggen op en samen wrongen we ons een weg door de nog steeds drukke menigte. Toen we buiten aankwamen, snoven we de lucht diep in en ademde hem weer uit. "Dus waar moet ik zijn op welk tijdstip?" vroeg ik. "Bij de ingang van het park om 19:55 uur. We vertrekken om 20:00 uur. We moeten drie uur rijden, dus komen we er aan om 23:00 uur dan is de party al zeker een uur bezig." zei ze met haar ogen gesloten en knikte terwijl. "Oké, goed. Ik zie je dan!" riep ik naar haar terwijl ik weg ging. Ik zwaaide naar haar en ze zwaaide flauwtjes terug. "Ik zie je met je date." mompelde ze en ik hoorde haar. Ik keek gefrusteerd. "Een date." mompelde ik zuur. Hoe moest ik aan een date komen?! Wacht ik heb een idee! ''Wordt vervolgd... Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Love Categorie:Anime Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Date